best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Music and Songs Wiki:Article Requests
This is a page where users can request articles for good music and good artists. Please insert them in the list below. It is recommended that you remove them once they have been added. Artists #John Williams #Hank Williams Jr. #Little Richard #Katy Perry #The Thompson Twins #David Bowie #Fall Out Boy #Twenty One Pilots #Red Hot Chili Peppers #Whitney Houston #Elvis Presley #Bon Jovi #Joan Jett #Britney Spears #Evanescence #Tom Petty #Ice Cube #Rich Brian #Migos #Rae Sremmurd #Klayton/Celldweller/Circle of Dust/Scandroid #Cypress Hill #Deadmau5 #Virtual Riot #Stromae (Belgian musician) #МакSим (MakSim, a Russian singer-songwriter and music producer) #Teddyloid #LFO (the British electronic duo, not the hip-hop group of the same abbreviation (Lyte Funkie Ones)) #Gigi D'Agostino #Филипп Киркоров (Philipp Kirkorov) #Soda Stereo #Odd Future #Roddy Ricch #Frank Ocean #Mura Masa #Flume #Starset #Flatbush Zombies #Joey Bada$$ #Lorde #Saba #King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard #Supertramp #Rage Against the Machine #Led Zeppelin #Chuck Berry #Cream #Eric Clapton #Ray Charles #Judas Priest #Def Leppard #The Rolling Stones #Pink Floyd #Phil Collins #Aerosmith #Junkie XL #''Daft Punk'' #Peter Gabriel #Talking Heads #Yes (band) #Melanie Martinez #Oxxxymiron #St.Olie/Ilona Stolie #Децл (Detsl) #Noisia #Owl City #Carly Rae Jepson #5 Seconds of Summer #Billy Joel #TLC Songs/Albums #"Imagine" by John Lennon #”Bury a Friend” by Billie Eilish #"Roar" by Katy Perry #"Blank Space" by Taylor Swift #"21 Guns" by Green Day #"Sweet But Psycho" by Ava Max #"Ocean Man" by Ween #"These Walls" by Kendrick Lamar #"m.A.A.d City" by Kendrick Lamar #"Swimming Pools (Drank)" by Kendrick Lamar #"Slow Dancing In The Dark" by Joji #Amen (Rich Brian album) #"Section.80" by Kendrick Lamar #"1 Thing" by Amerie #"Brenda's Got A Baby" by 2Pac #"A.D.H.D" by Kendrick Lamar #"No Vaseline" by Ice Cube #"Fuck tha Police" by N.W.A #Straight Outta Compton (N.W.A album) #"Straight Outta Compton (song)" by N.W.A #"Boyz in the hood" by Eazy E #"Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson #"POWER" by Kanye West #"American Idiot" by Green Day #"Lies" by the Thompson Twins #"Super Freak" by Rick James #"Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees #"Family Tradition" by Hank Williams Jr. #"When I Come Around" by Green Day #"Holiday" by Green Day #"Dookie" Album by Green Day #”You Should See Me In A Crown” by Billie Eilish #"Switchback" by Celldweller #Self-titled album by Celldweller #"OpiumRoz" album by Serebro #"Dyshi" (Breathe) by Serebro #"Black Sunday" by Cypress Hill #"Strobe" by Deadmau5 #"German Engineering" EP by Virtual Riot #"Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie #"Formidable" by Stromae #"Attention" by Charlie Puth #''Total: 2 Mir'' (Total: 2 World) (Total (Russian band) album) #"Every Breath You Take" by The Police #"Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation #"My First Album" by Peppa Pig #"Worlds" by Porter Robinson #"Nights" by Frank Ocean #"Blonde" by Frank Ocean #"Grand Piano" by Nicki Minaj #"Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande #"The Hills" by The Weeknd #"Love$ick" by Mura Masa & A$AP Rocky #"Project Dreams" by Roddy Ricch #"Headstone" by Flatbush Zombies #"Sleepless" by Flume #"Temptation" by Joey Bada$$ #"Royals" by Lorde #"no tears left to cry" by Ariana Grande #"Calligraphy" by Saba #"Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard #"Breaking The Law" by Judas Priest #"Numb" by Linkin Park #"Don't Stop Believin" by Journey #"Dream On" by Aerosmith #"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles #"Gin And Juice" by Snoop Dogg #"Song 2" by Blur #"Photograph" by Def Leppard #"Gold Digger" by Kanye West #Dirty Sprite 2 (Future Album) #"No Scrubs" by TLC #"God's Plan" by Drake #"Roundabout" by Yes #"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath #Dark Side Of The Moon (Pink Floyd Album) #"Once In A Lifetime" by Talking Heads #"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" by Fall Out Boy #"Fireflies" by Owl City #"Good Time" by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepson #"Who Do You Love" by The Chainsmokers & 5 Seconds of Summer #"Call You Mine" by The Chainsmokers & Bebe Rexha #Youngblood (5 Seconds of Summer album) #"Youngblood" by 5 Seconds of Summer #"Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang #"Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez #"Monster" by Skillet #''Gorgorod'' (Горгород) (Oxxxymiron album) #Split the Atom (Noisia album) #"Piano Man" by Billy Joel #”K-12” by Melanie Martinez #”Truth Hurts” by Lizzo Category:Browse